Just Let Go
by LovableMonkey
Summary: SMOSH; Ian has teased Anthony for the past ten years, and now it's time for Anthony to get his revenge.


**Revenge is Sweet**

**Smosh FanFic**

Anthony had taken enough of Ian's crap.

Whether it was a fleeting touch or lingering eye contact, Anthony was getting sick of being teased. Ian knew what he was doing.

Clever boy.

With his plan well thought out and carefully analysed, Anthony smirked as he went over it another time – just to be safe. Ian was sly and had managed to turn on Anthony for the last decade, but he had a revenge plan in mind.

The keys turning in the lock of their bungalow alerted him to Ian's arrival. Soon after the shorter man slipped through the door and his icy blue eyes sparkled as he met Anthony's caramel pools.

'I got pizza!' Ian grinned.

Anthony smirked and his pink tongue ran out and swept across his dry lips. 'Good, I'm starved!' he laughed.

But not for pizza.

Already, just seeing Ian and imagining the things he had in store had gotten his manhood hardening and pressing tightly against his constricting jeans. Right now he wanted nothing more than to strip their clothes off and get sweaty 'till the morning.

_Not yet._

Ian's little 'game' had caused years of sexual trauma for the older boy. At first it had started out as nothing more than some harmless taunting in his room, but over the years Anthony had realised that his hands were getting closer with each caress and his eyes growing more lust-filled with every stare.

Ian's eyes held a questioning look as Anthony moved toward the smaller man.

Five feet.

Three.

Two.

One.

Centimetres apart now and their hot pants mixed together as deep blue eyes met with the murky depths of brown. The pizza was long forgotten as Anthony raised a shaking hand to Ian's arm, and he gently caressed his skin.

'A…Anthony?' Ian stuttered.

A smirk painted his lips as he stared down at the scruffy face of the bright-eyed boy. His pink lips parted and an eyebrow raised in confusion.

Anthony began walking forward, forcing Ian to back up against the closed door. Quickly shoving him flat against the door, Anthony ran his hands over Ian's chest as a small yelp slipped from Ian's mouth.

'What are you doing, Anthony?!' he exclaimed.

'Something I should've done a long time ago,' he growled.

He slanted his mouth over Ian's and passionately kissed him as he leaned flush against him. Unsure noises escaped from his mouth but as soon as Anthony rubbed his crotch against his, Ian moaned loudly and began to grind back against him.

Fiddling with buttons on Anthony's shirt, Ian groaned loudly as the other boy slipped his hand down his jeans. Anthony began sucking and nibbling across the stubble that peppered Ian's cheeks and soon found a sweet spot on his neck that was soon covered in a tender bruise.

'A-Anthony, I…'

Understanding what he was trying to stutter out, Anthony walked them over to the sofa while he removed the annoying shirts and jeans that prevented skin from touching skin.

The black leather quickly rose the heat as the Smosh boys writhed against each other. Jagged breaths ran hot trails on pale skin and hands desperately grabbed at the strained clothing.

'Off, I need them off!' Ian gasped as Anthony licked a burning line down his chest and towards his lower abdomen.

Smiling against his pale, cool skin, Anthony hooked his thumbs around his thin boxers and slowly – oh, so slowly – began sliding them down.

Ian buried his hands inside Anthony's dark locks and tugged on them, encouraging him onwards. 'Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease...' he pleaded as Anthony grabbed his stiff staff with his large hands and began gently stroking it. 'PLEASE!' Ian yelled, throwing his head backwards as Anthony finally encompassed just the tip with his hot, wet lips.

Bobbing his head up and down steadily, Anthony wet his dick but he was struggling to go very far – Ian was well-endowed, and that would be an understatement.

Sweat began beading on Ian's forehead as the tight knot in his stomach began tightening and twisting. His spine began to tingle and he threw his head back and stretched his mouth open wordlessly as he shot his hot seed down Anthony's throat.

Looking up, Anthony grinned and licked his wet lips as he tasted Ian's salty liquid mixed with his own sweat. He began slowly crawling back up to the exhausted boy with his head lolling to one side and his chest rising and falling with each gulping breath.

Turning his head to face Anthony, Ian drew in a staggered breath and asked one simple question.

'When can we do that again?'


End file.
